Mischeif Making, A Hetalia Fanfic
by Snowfirecat
Summary: Kayla and Rebecca settled down on the sofa for a night of hetalia everything. Watching or rewatching episodes, reading the manga, fangirling over their favorite characters and shuddering over meeting Russia. Little did they know what they would find when they woke up the next morning. A/N I do not own any of the hetalia characters or the picture used
1. Chapter 1

Kayla turned over and bumped into something soft. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Rebecca next to her on the sofa. Kayla yawned and rubbed her grey eyes, remembering that she had stayed over at Rebecca's for the night and they had ended up falling asleep on the sofa after staying up for hours watching, reading and talking about hetalia. She yawned again and grabbed her glasses from the arm of the sofa, then giving a loud yelp of surprise as she finally noticed her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?!" she shrieked, her heart pounding. They weren't in Rebecca's lounge, which was a lemon yellow that made you feel like you were living in spongebobs pineapple, they were in a white walled, light living room with a computer desk, laptop included, and only one book shelf, Rebecca's lounge having 4 and they were all full of books. She stared uncomprehendingly at everything. She grabbed Rebecca's shoulder and shook her gently trying to wake up her sleeping friend. "Hey bex! Wake up!" she said, trying not to panic. Rebecca, being a really deep sleeper, didn't stir. Kayla tried a few more times, all unsuccessful before she gave up and just pushed the clueless girl onto the floor.  
"I SAID WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" Kayla yelled.  
Rebecca woke with a strangled yelp on the floor before sitting up and giving Kayla a sleepy glare. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" she demanded. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO GOD... Damned... Early..." she trailed off as she looked around the room, blue eyes widening.  
"That's why." Kayla said, annoyed at how much it had taken to waken Rebecca, although she had already known how deep a sleeper she was.  
"You have any idea where we are?" Rebecca asked with a yawn, standing up and pushing her waist length brown hair out of her face. Surprising Kayla with how calm she was.  
"No, I was hoping you would!" Rebecca grabbed her own glasses and hung them from the neck of her nighty, making sure she wouldnt misplace them anywhere, she had a bad habbit of doing that, then looked around some more. "Never been here before in my life." she said with another yawn. "Maybe if we went back to sleep we would wake up back at my place."  
"You just want to go back to sleep!" Kayla said, getting annoyed with how Rebecca was taking this. 'How can she be so calm?!' She thought. 'And how is she NOT taking this seriously!'  
"That's because" Rebecca checked her watch. "It's 6 o'clock in the bloody morning! You should know I am not a morning person." she said while stretching, trying to keep herself awake.  
"How are you not taking this seriously?!" Kayla nearly shrieked.  
Rebecca must have realised then how close her friend was to loosing it because she seemed to actually wake up. "Well this is either a really weird dream and you will wake up back at my place at some point." She said, trying to calm Kayla down. "Or we have been some how moved here in the night and since there isn't much we can do at the moment, except panic which is never good in any situation, I don't see any reason to panic." She shrugged. "Might as well stay calm and think the situation through."  
Kayla stared open mouthed. "You see no reason to panic?!" She said when she managed to get her voice back. "I see reason to panic when you wake up some where else."  
"Well do you see us getting anywhere if we panic?!" Rebecca snapped. "Cause I don't!"  
Kayla was surprised by that Rebecca lost her temper so quickly, normally it took a bit more than a simple reply to tick her off, she guessed Rebecca was either close to panicking herself or really stressed out by the situation. Rebecca sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Just try and keep calm." She said, gentler than before. "Then we could discuss what to do."  
Kayla was about to say something when they heard a loud racket outside the door. There was some indistanct yelling before the door burst opn with a crash and in walked a very annoyed looking individual, followed by a sheepish blonde haired guy. The first guy was about to say something then froze, his face starting to go red and his amber eyes widening as he saw Kayla's and Rebecca's state of dress. The second guy pushed his shoulder length hair out of his eyes and stared shamelessly. Kayla was wearing really short shorts and a low cut singlet, Rebecca, who had never been that self conscious, was wearing a low cut, short nighty. They both stared at the intruding guys in shock for a few seconds before Kayla grabbed the blanket and chucked it at Rebecca. "Bex cover yourself up!" "huh? Oh, right." she said, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself, although from the look of it she didn't really care if she had the blanket or not. Kayla turned her attention back to the guys, having to look up a bit because of her shortness. There was something about the two that seemed familiar to both the young women, but at the time Kayla could not think what it was.  
"What's going on? Haven't you found them yet?" a young man with blue glasses asked as he walked in, stoping and looking confused as he took in the situation. "what's going on?" he asked.  
Kayla took a step closer to Rebecca, realising why they seemed so familiar, and said quietly. "Becca are you seeing what.."  
"Hetalia characters, hetalia characters everywhere." Rebeccas eyes were wide with shock.  
"So I'm not going crazy?"  
"unless we are both going insane then I would have to say no."  
The first guy to storm in recovered first and seeing who was behind him gave a shout and promptly hid behind Rebecca. "IT'S FRANCE! SAVE ME REBECCA!" Romano cried, clutching at the blanket. Rebecca gave a yelp of surprise, her eyes widening momentarily and nearly fell on him but managed to right herself. "Why are you two in your pajamas?" America asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"Isn't it obvious America? They decided to stay here late and sort out some work but ended up falling asleep." France said, still not taking his eyes off Kayla.  
Kayla's eye twitched in annoyance, the only warning before she promptly slapped France, hard enough for him to stumble a step. "Stop staring you perv!"  
"Geez... I thought you would have learned not to mess with these two already." America said, face palming as a bright red handprint formed on France's cheek. "Romano, stop tugging on the blanket! Do you really want me to fall on you?!" Rebecca yelped, nearly losing her balance again. When she regained her balance she turned her attention to the males in the room. Taking a breath to calm herself, she said. "All right all of you out! Go find Hungary or something so maybe we could get some more, you know, dignified clothing." "oh, oui." A slightly disappointed France said before leaving. America followed, saying over his shoulder "Don't worry, I'll find her because I'm the hero!"  
Kayla laughed nervously, then sat down on the sofa again. Only realizing Romano was still in the room when Rebecca said, "You too Romano, France has gone."  
"Er... Right." He got up, dusted himself off before leaving. Muttering to himself. "Stupid perverted bastard."  
Once the door closed and the footsteps faded, Kayla turned to Rebecca with a squeal. "oh my god! Am I dreaming?! Please tell me I'm not dreaming and the we really just talked to France, Romano and America!"  
Rebecca sat down on the sofa with a thump, a dazed expression on her face. "either we've both gone crazy and are having the same hallucination or this is real." she pinched herself. "Ow... Well I didn't just wake up so this must be real."  
"So we get to talk to real hetalia characters?!"  
A grin grew on Rebecca's face. "Yeap." Kayla and Rebecca then started talking and giggling about who they wanted to meet and what they would do. Turned out they both wanted to see first hand what happened when you tugged on Italy's and Romanos hair curls. They were talking like that for around 5 minutes before there was a knock on the door and in walked Hungary with some clothes. Unfortunately for Rebecca and Kayla they were both dresses.  
"You two must really be dedicated to helping around here to have spent the night." Hungary said, handing the smaller pink, slightly frilly, knee length dress to Kayla and the green, body hugging dress with a hip length split that was long enough to touch the top of her feet to Rebecca. Kayla decided that it was best not to complain about the color since the dress was less revealing that what she was currently wearing, but she couldn't help being envious that Rebecca got a more... Let's say mature dress style and color. "Now I know you two don't really like dresses but you will have to bear with for the moment. Well at least until after the meeting then I will be able to get you some more appropriate clothes." Hungary said with an apologetic smile.  
Rebecca sighed but then shrugged and smiled at Hungary. "It's alright, if I had to chose between what I'm wearing now and this I would choose this dress, also it's not that I dislike dresses, I just don't really like to wear them." she said, holding the dress out in front of her and examining it. "Anyway, I was wondering why you had this with you here in the first place?"  
Kayla nodded her agreement, feeling curious herself.  
"Ah, well, I was going to give the pink one to Liechtenstein since its too small for me and I was going to wear the green one later since I am going to a fancy restaurant with some friends." "If you're going to wear this then I shouldn't..." Rebecca started but was cut off by Hungary.  
"It's alright. Wearing what you're wearing now around everybody is not a good idea, especially around France."  
"I hope he learned his lesson earlier." Kayla muttered. Rebecca laughed as Kayla said that. "You have quite a strong slap, I can't wait to see how strong you can punch." "He didn't learn any of the last times you two have slapped him or in your case, Rebecca, punched him so I doubt he will now." Hungary commented.  
Kayla glanced at Rebecca in confusion, not remembering ever coming in contact with any of the hetalians before, let alone slapped them. She could see the confusion in Rebecca's eyes but otherwise she hid it very well. Surprising Kayla yet again with how composed she was.  
"Well I'll let you two get changed." Hungary walked out but then paused at the door. "See you two at the meeting." She said before disappearing behind the closing door. When she was gone Rebecca and Kayla turned to each other in complete confusion. They had no idea how they got there, how the hetalians knew them or what they were supposed to be doing.

A/N This is my first FanFic so I am sorry if it's not very good. Any kind of feedback is welcome, I would like to improve my writing. Also sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, I went through it as best I could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca looked at the dress Kayla was holding and burst out laughing. She knew Kayla hated pink and hated dresses so the two together with a few frills added into the mixe would have been hell.  
"Stop laughing! I'm tempted to not wear the dress and walk around like this!" She snapped at Rebecca.  
Rebecca managed to stop laughing. "You know wearing that dress would be better, wearing really what you're wearing now is not a good idea with a perv around."  
Kayla grimaced at the dress. "But its pink and has frills." She whined.  
"Yours doesn't have a hip high split in it though, although it covers more than my nighty." Rebecca said, deciding it would be safer to wear the dress no matter how much she disliked it.  
Rebecca ended up getting Kayla to agree with wearing the dress on the condition that she was getting a big box of chocolate afterwards. So both the young women got changed into their dresses, although a lot of grumbling was involved.  
"Where do you think we are?" Rebecca asked Kayla suddenly. Having been distracted by the dresses from figuring out where they were.  
"I'm not sure, Although..." She said, sitting down and considering the question properly. "I think we may be at the world conference."  
"Ok, lets go!" Rebecca said, opening the door to the hallway and walking out.  
"Wait for me!" Kayla scrambled after her. "You forgot to grab your glasses again." She handed the purple glasses to Rebecca then fell instep with the taller girl.  
"Thanks, I'm always doing that." Rebecca put them on her head, not currently needing them, before looking around. "Do you have any idea where we are ment to be going?"  
"Nope."  
"Great, cause neither do I. From the sounds of it though we might be helpers or something at the meeting so... Maybe the conference room?"  
"Do you think we went the right way?"  
Rebecca continued down the hall. "Well my plan was to continue walking down here and hopefully we would find where we are ment to be."  
"Right." Kayla said, looking at the walls and doors as they walked down the hall. "I think I found it!" Rebecca said, stopping suddenly. Kayla crashed into her, having not been concentrating on where she was walking.  
"Don't stop so suddenly!" "Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Ugh this dress feels so weird." Kayla muttered as she smoothed down the skirt of it.  
"Be grateful you have something that covers you." Rebecca said with a wry smile. "Otherwise I think you would be slapping France a whole lot more."  
"But its pink! Of all colours pink!"  
"Its not that bad, its a light pink so you can get over it!"  
As they started to argue over the pros and cons of their dresses, the door they had stopped outside of opened, revealing a very surprised Germany. "Er... Are you ladies ok?" He asked politely.  
Rebecca stopped mid-scentence, Kayla looked stunned at suddenly seeing Germany. The reality of them actually being in the Hetalia world was actually starting to sink in.  
Rebecca, realising that Kayla was probably just going to stand there and stare, decided to say something to ease up the awkward atmosphere.  
"We're fine." She said. "Kayla is still complaining about the colour of her dress but its better to wear this thaan her pyjamas with France around." She replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be talking to a country from Hetalia.  
That seemed to snap Kayla out of her stupor. "But its pink! I hate pink! I would have preffered any other colour than pink!" Germany could see the start of another agruement, but he wasn't sure what to do to stop it. Luckily at that moment Italy appeared.  
"Doitsu! Doitsu!" He called, running voer to see what the fuss was about. "Italy, what do you want?" He asked, not unkindly.  
That stopped the inpending arguement in its tracks. Italy grinned when he saw Rebecca and Kayla outside the door.  
"Rebecca! Kayla! You two look very pretty today in your dresses-ve~" He grabbed their hands and dragged them into the room. "Come on the meeting is about to start!"  
Rebecca stared around the room with interest. The table was HUGE. Some of the countries, especially France, looked up at their entrance, eyes widening at the sight of them in dresses. The whiteboard at the head of the room had some posters about different issues, global warming, poverty, fuel rices, etc. There was some room for notes if they were needed. There was a door leading off to what Rebecca supposed was a kitchen, a couple of maids came out with platters of food, pots of tea or water and there were some windows on the wall and across from where the hallway door was and beside the kitchen.  
"So what are we doing again?" Kayla asked Italy, catching Rebecca's attention.  
"You two help with recording what goes on here at the meeting. If anything of use actually happpens that is." Rebecca, Kayla and Italy all paused and looked over thier shoulders to see England behind them, looking a bit concerned. "Are you two feeling alright?" "Er..." Obviously the Hetalia characters all knew them and they had apparently been there for a while. Thinking fast, again surprising Kayla with how calm and quick witted Rebecca could be, sometimes that is. "Yea, fine." She said. "Still haven't woken up yet properly I guess." She gave a fake yawn, just to emphasize her point. "Ok, make sure you get enough sleep next time." England then walked over and took his seat by America.  
Italy went to go take his seat by Romano, Rebecca turned to say something to Kayla to find her friend was gone. She looked around and saw Kayla sitting in a seat beside Prussia, talking excitedly. Probably about how awesome he is, Rebecca thought, laughing to herself.  
"Hey, Rebecca! Over here!" A young male moice called. Rebecca turned to see a teenage boy with light brown hair and two curls on each side of his head, kind of resembling horns, waving to her, an empty seat between him and a taller darker haired man. She smiled and walked over, thinking that she recognized these two but could not remember which countries they were.  
"Hey, why are you wearing a dress all of a sudden?" The teenager asked, green eyes flashing with curiosity.  
"If you must know, I had to borrow some clothes from Hungary." She said, sitting down beside him. "Ok, have you seen Kai?" The teen asked suddenly. Rebecca looked around confused, what on earth would be called Kai? she wondered. She was saved by a little baa coming from under the table and a little fluffy sheep jumped onto her lap. She burst out laughing.  
"You named your sheep Kai?!" It suddenly clicked in Rebecca's head that this good natured teen was New Zealand.  
"Whats so funny about that?" The tall brown haired man asked from beside her. Rebecca guessed this was Australia from the accent.  
"Kai is maori for food." Rebecca explained, patting Kai and still laughing. New Zealand joined in on the laughter.  
"Mate, you named your sheep food?!" Australia exclaimed, green eyes widening. "Bro, you mustn't get good old kiwi humour then." As New Zealand and Australia got into an arguement over wether the sheeps name should be changed. Rebecca, who was currently in the middle of said arguement, was trying to think of a way to stop the arguement. After a couple of minutes of thinking she came up with an idea.  
"HEY AUTRALIA SHOW ME YOUR THONG!" She yelled, the entire room went silent. France looked a little too excited at the prospect of a thong being shown. After a moment of awkward silence, New Zealand, Kayla and Rebecca burst out laughing. "This is why we get along so well." New Zealand said, still laughing and claping Rebecca on the back.  
Australia sighed in annoyance and put his foot on the table, showing he was wearing blue jandles. "Here, a thong, happy?" He said, for those countries that didnt know, and fromt he looks of it it was most of them, a thong in Australia was a jandle. New Zealand made fun of Australia for this.  
"Now that the room is silent lets start the conference! I'll be starting because I'm the hero!" America said suddenly, standing up infront of the board.

**A/N No offense is meant in the Aussie jokes, if offense is taken then please try to take a joke, no offense was meant by that either. Ok I will just give up on that now because I can see it going in a massive circle. I hope you like this chapter, again any reviews, good or bad or just pointing our grammar or spelling mistakes are welcome. I would like to improve my writing**.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of arguing, shouting and, for some nations, crying, the world conference finally ended. "Aw come on Iggy, my idea for stopping global warming was brilliant!" America said to England.  
"No it bloody wasn't!" He snapped. "How in the bloody hell can a giant super hero stop global warming! Also how would you make the bloody thing!"  
"It's easy!" America and England then got into another arguement.  
"I wonder, can we get fish and chips around here?" Rebecca asked New Zealand, leaning back in her chair and stretching. She hadn't recorded much useful information about anything really. She ended up just going into her emails and looking on fanfiction, every now and then typing something up that sounded useful.  
"Of corse you can!" New Zealand said. "Lets go get some now! Come on Kai!" He said, picking up the little fluffy sheep.  
"You people and your fosh and chops." Australia said. Imitating how he thought kiwi's said fish and chips.  
"Don't get me started on this." Rebecca said. "It is not as bad as feesh and cheeps."  
"Whats going on?" Kayla asked.  
"Aussie here is insulting how we say fish and chips." New Zealand answered for Rebecca, who had gotten into an arguement with Australia over the proper pronounciation of the food.  
"What did you just say?!" Australie exclaimed suddenly, looking shocked. "what?" Rebecca looked confused. "All I said was that I was planning on getting some fish and chips at six and that you were welcome to come over and continue our debate then..."  
Kayla couldn't stop herself from laughing. Poor Rebecca and New Zealand were confused and Australia looked aghast. "Bex when New Zealander's say six it sounds like sex to Australians." She managed to say between fits of giggles.  
"Oh god, I meant the number! The number!" Rebecca exclaimed, her face turning red. "I am forever avoiding that number around Australians now. No offense inteaded Aussie." "None taken. Lets just forget about it, aye." He said, face going red as he realised his mistake.  
"Well now that that fun conversation is over, lets go get some food!" Kayla said, clapping her hands together. She then noticed the sheep in New Zealands arms.  
"Aw cute, whats his name?" She asked, patting Kai's head.  
"Kai." New Zealand said with a laugh, Kayla joined the laughter.  
She glanced around the room and then spotted Romano. "Hey Rebecca, I'm just going to go and 'talk' with Romano ok."  
"Oh you arn't-" Rebecca started but was cut off.  
"Oh yes I am~" Kayla said with a laugh and strode off.  
Rebecca shook her head with a sigh, regretting that she hadn't spotted Romano first.  
"What's she doing?" New Zealand asked, green eyes puzzled.  
"Wait and see."  
Australiia watched with curiosity as Kayla casually walked over to Romano and started to chat with him.  
"She's not doing anything." He said turning back to Rebecca.  
"Like I said wait and see." She said with a grin.  
"Hey, New Zealand, can I head back home with you?" Rebecca asked suddenly, remembering that she actually did need tto head home that night and not being sure how.  
"Sure, why?" He asked.  
"I need to get home so I can feed my pony..."  
"Pony? I like, totally heard the word pony!" Poland said, appearing suddenly and butting in on the conversation.  
"Er... yea, I was talking about needing to get home and feed him." Rebecca said reluctantly, Poland had never been her favorite country.  
"Ponys are totally cute! I just love like, patting mine!"  
"Mines a grumpy food orientated bastard that bites and kicks." Rebecca said bluntly. Ok she was exagerting a bit, he didn't kick, but he did bite and he did love his food.  
"Thats like, totally not cool." Poland said with a frown.  
"CHIGIGI!" The three nations and Rebecca turned to see what was going on. Romano was red in the face and Kayla was giggling. "Nice chatting with you Roma~" She giggled, jogging back over to her friend before the embarassed nation could say anything.  
"What was she like, doing to Romano?" Poland asked.  
"You know who else has a pony?" Rebecca said suddenly, thinking fast and trying to get Poland to leave her alone, she really hated the way he talked with all the 'likes' and 'totallys'.  
"Who?!"  
"England, but his is a unicorn pony." "Oh my god. ENGLAND! ENGLAND! YOU MUST LIKE, TOTALLY TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PONY!" He said, running off to where England had dissapeared.  
"My god, that type of language really does my head in." Rebecca groaned, rubbing her temples.  
Kayla laughed. "It's not that bad."  
"People saying 'like' that much is a huge pet peeve of mine." "Come on, lets go find some Kai." Kayla said, grabbing Rebecca's hand and dragging her away from Australia and New Zealand, who were now discussing wether AFL or rugby were better.  
"You know what, Kayla." Rebecca said, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"What?" Kayla asked, giving her friend a curious look.  
"We should like, totally... ah FUCK!" Rebecca exclaimed, covering her mouth Kayla burst out laughing. "Its really catching isnt it!" She managed to giggle.  
Rebecca's eye twitched in annoyance. "Next time Poland talks to me I am hitting him with Hungary's frying pan." She muttered. "Then make sure I'm around cause I want to see that." Kayla laughed.  
"As I was saying before." Rebecca sighed. "We should deffinately prank some of the countries at the next meeting." She said, grinning as ideas formed in her mind.  
"That is a brilliant idea!" Kayla squealed. "As long as I get to spike Iggy's tea with vodka."  
"Be my guest" Rebecca grinned. "Also, how did you manage to grab his hair curl?" She asked.  
"I was just really quick. Also Spain had distracted him for a few moments."  
"Right, lets head home... I hope we do soon. I want to make sure Monty hasn't been an idiot again and gotten his cover unclipped... Again." Rebecca said, concern for her pony making all joking dissapear. "Hey, New Zealand!"

A/N Writers block! I hate it! I could not think of anything interesting for this chapter! Its short and in my view boring but I hope you readers enjoy it. Also for those off you who are Poland fans, the only thing I dont like about him is that he says 'like' and 'totally' heaps.  
I will be making the rest of the chapters interesting (I hope!) with pranks and random humour. 


End file.
